moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War (FreezingTNT)
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War '' (or simply ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3) is an upcoming 2018 American animated superhero comedy-drama crossover film. It is the third installment of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil series. Similar to the previous installment, Miraculous Squad, the film crossovers with the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House, while featuring characters from a couple of films and TV shows. The film is set to premiere on Disney XD and Nickelodeon on November 26, 2018. Synopsis (Note - This isn't supposed to take place during the Kick the Bucket List episode of The Loud House) Star, Marco, and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz go to Royal Woods, Michigan for a spring break vacation. Star and Marco then wander off and meet a family known as the Loud family, whose children are nice to the two. Soon, when the Loud children reveal their true colors to Star and Marco and capture them, he contacts the Big Hero 6 to save them. Hiro comes up with a plan to save Star and Marco and stop Lincoln and his family. Plot After helping Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day and defeating Hawk Moth, Star and Marco receive A+'s on their papers. As the bell rings, it turns out it is the last day before spring break. As Marco and Star say goodbye to their friends, they proceed to home, where his parents are planning on a vacation. Star and Marco are curious what place the family is going on vacation, so Mrs. Diaz tells the two that they're going to a town called Royal Woods, in Michigan, for the spring break vacation. The next morning, Star contacts Hiro and the Big Hero 6 and tells them to protect Mewni from the forces of evil, and they agree to defend Mewni. Then, Star, Marco, and his parents get in the car with the suitcases and arrive at the airport, where they get on the plane, and it starts flying to Royal Woods, Michigan. Soon, when they arrive, Star cheers for the plane, but Marco drags her and his parents decide to go to the park. Star and Marco wander off and they arrive at a house, where they meet Mr. and Mrs. Loud, who are happy because they are visitors. The two parents then introduce Star and Marco to the kids, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. Star creates a portal to prove that she is actually a princess from another dimension, then the kids are wowed by Star. Star decides to spend some time with the kids, and Marco watches TV. Later, Star and Marco tell the Loud kids where they live. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz find out that Star and Marco are missing, so they contact the police to go find the two. Back at the Loud house, Lincoln and his sisters go to the basement and proceed their secret plan, but Star and Marco overhear their conversation, they go down the basement, where Lori and Leni tie them up, and Star demands answers. Lincoln then explains that they wanted to take over their home because the Loud house is falling apart. Marco uses Star's interdimensional scissors to get himself and Star out of the ropes. Lincoln, upset, orders his sisters to attack Star and Marco, so they get tools and wooden planks to attack Marco, while Star tries to blast Lincoln, but he throws explosive cards. Before the cards can explode, Marco grabs the cards and launches them back at Lincoln, who then dodges them. Luan successfully hits Star and Marco unconsciously by using a wooden plank. Soon, Star and Marco wake up in Lynn and Lucy's bedroom, where Lincoln orders Luna to use her electric guitar to bother Star and Marco. However, Marco manages to get out of the ropes just in time and goes to the kitchen, where he contacts Hiro. Hiro, shocked, decides to come up with a plan. We cut to Hiro, who has a meeting with the Big Hero 6. Everyone gives him ideas, but Hiro tells them he has already came up with a plan which involves assembling people from different dimensions. more coming soon... Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz * Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax, Pink Sheep, and Purple Shep * Jamie Chung '''as '''GoGo Tomago * T.J. Miller '''as '''Fred * Damon Wayans, Jr. '''as '''Wasabi * Génesis Rodríguez '''as '''Honey Lemon * Grant Palmer '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey DeLisle-Griffin '''as '''Lola Loud, Lana Loud, and Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Caleel Harris '''as '''Clyde McBride * Brian Stepanek '''as '''Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley '''as '''Rita Loud * Maya Rudolph '''as '''Aunt Cass * Artt Butler and Nia Vardalos '''as '''Mr. and Mrs. Diaz * Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella as Timon and Pumbaa * Ed O'Neil as Hank * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash * Ryan Reynolds as Guy * Chris Sanders as Belt * Mike Myers as Shrek Trivia *This film was inspired by the Dawn of the Broods episode of the Netflix animated series, Dawn of the Croods. *The reason why Lincoln and his sisters are the main villains in this film because the Loud house was falling apart in the tornado episode of The Loud House. Category:Disney Category:Crossover films Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films